With Broken Wings (I'll Fly Again)
by Wandering-Mind 95
Summary: Dabi has no problem burning people, especially those who deserved it. But there was one he couldn't decide if he wanted to burn: Hawks. The hero had been giving him intel for weeks but he still wasn't convinced he wasn't a double agent. Then, the perfect opportunity to test Hawks' loyalty presents itself. The League of Villains captures Izuku and Hawks must make a terrible choice.


**So this is my first (and probably last) foray into the Boku no Hero Academia scene. After spending a few days emersed in the Hawks fandom, I had to write out a Hawks & Izuku scenerio that I had no idea would morph into almost 8k in three days. It's not my best work as I didn't spend as much time as I usually do with detail and background but it was something fun to write which is what I needed. **

**Also, this was done before the new chapter came out and I was freaking out at having an actual interaction between Hawks and Izuku not to mention Shouto!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Shigaraki hated Izuku but he also hated everything so that wasn't saying much. Midoriya Izuku held a special piece of hatred to Shigaraki. Not only had the boy went after him with the intent to kill in their first meeting and ruined his plan, he was the reason Stain had grabbed the headlines from him in Hosu, and finally, he was the inheritor of One for All and Sensei's enemy which made him his enemy.

The opportunity presented was too good to pass up. Kurogiri had been staking out UA on his orders. He wanted to know what All Might was doing in his retirement, how far the former Symbol of Peace had fallen. Since Kamino, the students had been confined to the newly instated dorms and the UA campus had increased their already heightened security. But the moron left campus early and without care, the morning of their cultural festival ensuring he would not be missed for some hours.

Kurogiri took his chance and portaled the unsuspecting student to their current base of operation, quickly following suit.

* * *

Izuku didn't know what happened. One second he was content, walking back to campus with the apples and caramel, knowing Eri would love his present, and the next he was falling falling falling until he hit rough ground. Taking in his surroundings, he gulped, pushing down his fear and calling up his quirk.

The League of Villains stared with wide eyes at the familiar boy that suddenly appeared, quickly trapping him in a semi-circle with his back to the wall. Shigaraki let a cruel smile splay across his face and moved to stand, not even bothering to put Father on. It seemed like fate was with him. Not only had he gotten revenge on Overhaul, now he had the kid who caused a majority of his headaches in his clutches. He barely acknowledged Kurogiri when he appeared and gave him a brief description of the events that lead to the present.

Toga licked her lips, wanting desperately to taste Izuku's blood once again and cut him. Oh, did she want to stab him so badly!

Izuku moved his eyes warily from each member, noting what he knew about their quirks. He had experienced Toga's quirk first hand and knew that she was beyond capable in hand to hand. He had also seen the results of Dabi and Mr. Compress's quirks. Dabi's flames were even hotter than Todoroki's so avoiding him was critical. Mr. Compress could easily subdue him if he didn't keep his guard up and he had no idea the parameters of his quirk. His eyes flickered to the lizard man he hadn't personally seen other than at Kamino. With the swords and costume, Izuku assumed he took after Stain. Next to him was a man in a full-body costume that was giving him very strange vibes. He didn't know what his quirk was. And finally, that just left the two he was most familiar with: Shigaraki and Kurogiri. Separate, they were terrifying…together, they were deadly. With just a touch, Shigaraki could kill you. Matched with Kurogiri's portals, it became almost impossible to dodge.

"Surrender would be in your best interest, Midoriya Izuku," the warped voice of Kurogiri sounded from his misty form and Izuku flashed back to his first encounter with the man and his declaration that they were there to kill All Might. He had faced death in his every encounter with the League of Villains and there was no reason for this to be any different.

"Oh, how I've wanted to see you again. I was almost sad when I head Overhaul almost ended you and your little friends. But like a cockroach, you just keep surviving. You'll be happy to know that I paid Overhaul back in kind; a simple side quest that paid off tremendously for my journey."

Chuckles went around at that and Izuku felt sweat condense at the base of his neck and slip down his forehand.

What had they done to Overhaul who had been in police custody last he heard?

That didn't matter at the moment.

He clenched his teeth and focused on One for All. The only way he was getting out of here was to surprise them. If Kacchan hadn't been able to escape, there was no way he would be able to unless they underestimated him, and people were good at underestimating him. And if he knew one thing about Shigaraki, it was his short fuse and inability to think rationally when angered.

"It seems you're not doing so well since your sensei was defeated," he taunted the young man. "I bet he was the source of your strategy and funding and now without his support and with your base destroyed…you guys are directionless and on the run. The police and heroes are catching up to you. It's only a matter of time before you join All for One." Izuku analyzed, coming to the simple conclusion.

Surprisingly, the man didn't rise to the bait which was unusual for the young man who had such a short fuse the previous times they encountered each other. Looking closely, Izuku noticed that something had changed in him. He wasn't just a follower anymore. He was a leader.

"Those are brave words coming from a desperate attempt to provoke me but I know all you're secret moves. You're not the only one who has leveled up."

"Oh, let me stab him, let me stab him Shiggy!"

Izuku's eyes flickered to Toga before moving back to Shigaraki. And in the brief moment Shigaraki's attention shifted to Toga, Izuku took his chance and activated Full Cowl directly at the leader. It was over in a flash but not the outcome Izuku had been hoping for.

It was too late for him to change directions as the portal formed and swallowed his attack. But it didn't stop there. He felt a hand clasp his ankle at his tennis shoes and his heart plummeted, remembering his teacher and how his elbow had been disintegrated, remembering those same fingers wrapped around his throat only months ago, and the same fear from then was present now except there weren't people around to stop this. He was all alone and if he didn't want to die, he would have to do whatever Shigaraki wanted him to.

"Now look at what you've gotten yourself into. You should've listened to Kurogiri." Shigaraki was mocking him and his breathing sped up when he saw his fifth finger come down and his shoe disintegrated before his very eyes. He struggled, kicking out his other leg but it was sent through another portal and with the new momentum, Shigaraki let go of him, sending him tumbling through the portal and to the ground where Spinner was quick to subdue him with cuffs and Shigaraki was back on top of him, hand itching to the naked leg.

"I have a better idea than killing the kid, boss. He may just turn out useful," Dabi spoke up suddenly, cutting through the tension the two had created as Shigaraki reveled in the power he held over the brat and Izuku stared defiantly back.

Shigaraki paused with four fingers on each leg, giving his member consideration, "Go on."

"I have a recruit whose resolve I want tested and what better way than killing a hero-student?"

He considered it for a moment, not knowing who the recruit was.

Seeing his boss think about it, Dabi smirked, knowing how to make it sweeter.

"It is the Number Two Hero, Hawks."

Izuku felt like he had been punched in the gut at that revelation, wanting to deny it right away. No hero would ever turn to villainry. Shigaraki observed his reaction and matched Dabi's smirk. He understood what was being asked now.

If Hawks was a double agent, he wouldn't kill the kid so they would kill him. But if he truly wanted to join, they would gain a valuable ally.

"He is the one who gave me the information about Overhaul and the police route."

Shigaraki leaned back so he was balanced in his crouched position, a feral grin spreading across his face.

"Give our little hero a call. I think it's time we had a proper introduction."

"NO!" Izuku yelled out, pushing One for All through his muscles to break his restraints.

Mr. Compress was one step ahead though and only had to touch Izuku before he became a marble to be pocketed.

Dabi left to find a payphone to make the call as the others prepared a room they could keep the boy in for the time being.

Fate was definitely smiling upon them, Shigaraki thought, remembering the denial and fear coming from the boy. It would feel marvelous to finally defeat this mini-boss.

He knew they were supposed to be laying low but this was too big an opportunity to miss. If he sent that boy's body to All Might, it would send not only him a message to the heroes but the world. UA cannot protect their kids and the heroes cannot protect the citizens against them. And if Hawks was a double agent, then it was doubly a message to the heroes. Either way, they won.

* * *

Hawks was surprised to hear from Dabi and that he was taking him to meet his boss. He hadn't expected to make headway so soon, not with how his previous encounters had gone with the man. Something didn't feel right. It wasn't possible that they discovered his true purpose so why did he feel like he was walking into a trap.

He ended the phone call with a cheerful, see you soon. As soon as the call was ended, he was dialing the Hero Commission with this new information and where he was going. He didn't tell them of his unease at the development because he wasn't sure of it himself.

He was already off, flying to the rendezvous when news broke of the missing UA student, Midoriya Izuku, and the fear that the League of Villains were behind it when surveillance footage surfaced of him disappearing into a portal.

It was too late for the Commission to inform Hawks of what he was flying into as he had gone radio silent until the meeting was over.

The Commission had to weigh their options of letting Hawks keep his cover or sending in a team to save the hero-student. It was a PR nightmare on both ends as this was the second kidnapping from the same UA class and the Commission had to look like they were doing something.

Hawks met Dabi at the location and immediately knew that the rest of the league wasn't here. Before he could comment on his observation, Dabi made a 'follow-me' motion and the portal villain, Kurogiri appeared and motioned for Hawks to follow Dabi through.

The feeling returned. He had known the chances of this being their base were slim and now the Commission had no way of knowing the change of location.

They appeared in what looked like an abandoned building and Hawks internally commented that they needed an interior decorator. He didn't think his comment would be appreciated, given the circumstances.

Dabi had already rejoined his comrades and the easily identifiable Shigaraki Tomura was front and center with his signature hands all over his body. It was just Hawks against the league now. His feathers itched to be released and he couldn't even send one out to investigate because he had multiple sets of eyes on his every movement.

So Hawks did what he did best, acted like nothing bothered him. With a broad smile on his face, he began talking, acting like they were a pretty cool group. He could see how he unnerved a few of the members but never Dabi. It always felt like Dabi could see through him with ease yet he never said anything beyond his stoic mask.

He didn't get far conversation-wise before he was interrupted by their leader.

"Dabi tells me you want to join us. As it so happens, we have the perfect opportunity for you to prove your loyalty to the cause."

The feeling of unease only intensified and Hawks felt sweat slide down his back. He shifted his posture, hand reaching to rub at his neck, covering as his fingers inched to his favored feather sword.

"Man, I've been begging Dabi for weeks to give me a chance. He is one tough fella."

All the members shared meaningful glance and Hawks immediately knew he was the only one out of the loop. The foreboding feeling intensified.

"So wadda ya need me to do?"

"We recently acquired a rather persistent pest and I want you to get what information you can from him and then…eliminate him."

That didn't sound too bad. He had dealt with his fair share of interrogations and he knew the League of Villains were in sporadic turf wars, their attack on Overhaul the prime example. They probably wanted him to kill some rival to see if he could stomach crossing that line. Contrary to popular belief, he had killed before. Not that he liked it but he often had orders. Just like now.

Plastering a smile on his face and dropping his hand, Hawks cheerfully spoke, "Well, lead me to the poor sucker and I'll getcha what you need to know."

Shigaraki motioned for the villain, Mr. Compress, to come forward and Hawks only had a moment to prepare himself before he was facing his worst nightmare.

It wasn't another villain in front of him, it was a student! He felt bile rise in his throat as he realized what was being asked of him. A part of him crumbled when those eyes landed on him and widened in disbelief and betrayal. He was backed into a corner here and he wasn't sure what the right action was. He couldn't - there was no way he could! - kill a child, but the kid couldn't leave, if he did, everything Hawks worked for would be for nothing.

Hawks had heard of Midoriya Izuku, most heroes had after the Sports Festival and his display of brutally breaking his fingers. His name had also been associated with the League of Villains after his multiple encounters. He had heard briefly about the boy from Tsukuyomi and he sounded like he'd make a fantastic hero.

How was this possible? UA had implemented a dorm system to avoid this! How had they gotten their hands on Midoriya and what information did they want from him?

"Our friend, Izuku, has some information that we really want but he didn't seem to want to talk to me so maybe you can get the answers we need. I'm told he has a high pain tolerance so don't bother holding back."

Those determined but fearful eyes flickered between the two and Hawks wondered what this kid could possibly know that these people wanted. It looked like the kid was in the dark as well.

"See, after your quest to defeat Overhaul, we acquired something of his and we're not quite sure how it's made. And I have a feeling you do." Shigaraki pulled out what looked like an expensive case and Izuku's mind was already working out what it was he could know. The only thing of note from Overhaul had been Eri and the…

No, no! There was no way they had gotten their hands on one of those! Izuku's worst fears were confirmed when the case opened and inside was what looked like a plain bullet. A bullet that had destroyed Eri's life and taken away Mirio's quirk forever.

Hawks stared at the bullet wondering what could be so special about it. He knew Overhaul had been a supplier and distributor of Trigger, the entire raid had been to stop his operations - or so he had been told. What else had he been doing?

"So get started, hero." He hated the glee he heard in his voice and he knew why it was there. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place and there was no way he could talk himself out of it. He either had to kill Midoriya Izuku or blow his cover.

Mr. Compress helpfully removed the gag that had been preventing the boy from speaking.

"Hey! Get a move on birdman. We ain't got all day! **Torture takes time so no rush!**"

Those green eyes never left his, pleading for help. Help that a hero should give. Hawks just wanted the kid to close his eyes, close them so he didn't have to see just how far he would have to corrupt his soul for this mission.

He had to kill Midoriya.

* * *

Midoriya watched a hero he had admired stand with the villains. How could this be true? Did anyone suspect anything or was this a ruse by the heroes to get information on the League?

Hawks felt himself smile at the mumbling the boy was doing, remembering the brief descriptions Tsukuyomi had given of the Problem Children in his class. It didn't make what he had to do any easier.

"Hey, kid. So you were at that raid, huh? Did you intern with Fatgum or Nighteye? Personally, you look more of a Nighteye intern than Fatgum."

The nonchalant way Sir Nighteye was brought up stung. It was a reminder that while they had succeeded in their mission, it wasn't without heavy losses.

Hawks saw the small reaction and knew he had hit it head-on. So he took it and ran with it.

"It's a shame that he died like that. He was a pretty cool hero, you know, being the only sidekick All Might ever had. I wonder if he saw his own death? He wasn't really suited for fieldwork, ya know?"

"SHUT UP!"

The raw hatred reflected in those eyes told him all he needed to know. Midoriya had admired and respected Sir Nighteye and the man had probably died protecting him.

"And he died for nothing because whatever he was trying to confiscate just ended up in another villain's hands." The league was interested in his approach as he hadn't really changed his tone since coming in. "Since he died for nothing, why don't you just tell us what those bullets are?"

Izuku knew nothing this man said was true. Sir hadn't died for nothing. They had saved Eri and Overhaul was behind bars! There was no way for Trigger to be manufactured ever again because Aizawa-sensei would kill whoever tried to take her away. It was this knowledge that allowed him to keep quiet. If they knew how to make these bullets, Eri would never be safe and he had sworn to her that he would save her.

"Hit him! **Keep talking!**"

"He has max points in determination, I'll give him that. But pain always makes people talk. We'll just have to be more creative since he is so used to pain."

Hawks wanted to yell, order them back, but he couldn't. He could only agree and allow Shigaraki to come forward, hand already outstretched.

Midoriya tried backing away from the hand, knowing what comes next and Hawks wanted to look away as all five fingers enclosed the naked flesh of the boy's ankle and he saw the skin turn to dust before his eyes, exposing the top layer of muscle.

His piercing scream echoed through the abandoned room and every instinct screamed for Hawks to save this boy and he had to ignore. Every. One. Of. Them.

The kid was as hunched over as his restraints allowed and Shigaraki backed away, satisfied for the time being.

Catching his breath, Midoriya - one eye closed in pain - glared at the assembled people.

"I'll never betray the heroes! You'll have to kill me."

It was a well-aimed jabbed and Hawks saw Dabi looked at him out of the corner of his eye. That's right, he had to convince them of his loyalty to the cause. He had to harden his heart and get through this mission.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Hawks didn't know how much longer he could do this. The kid just wouldn't speak and when he did it was to hurdle insults!

A few of the members remarked that he was just as foul-mouthed as that Bakugo kid. If anything, that seemed to spur his determination even further.

Were there even people out looking for this kid yet?

Shigaraki seemed to get some sick enjoyment out of this kid being tortured and had even stepped in a few times with his quirk. At this point, he wasn't even sure if they wanted the information they said they wanted. He had come to the conclusion that Shigaraki just loathed the kid that much.

He had to play his cards right with this next distraction.

"So I've been wondering: if you attacked Overhaul and took this case, why didn't you take him with you? He'd have been able to answer all of your questions."

It seemed to be a sore subject as the room temperature seemed to drop. Even in his delirium, Midoriya took note of this and for the first time, analyzed who was in the room. They were missing a member and Mr. Compress had only used his quirk with one hand.

That was why they hadn't taken Overhaul…if he was even still alive. He had killed a member.

"He…he killed someone, didn't he?" he managed to breath out brokenly. "The one with the staff."

No! That was exactly what he wanted to avoid! The kid had turned the attention back to himself when he had finally had them focused on something else.

"Heh and that was the only way you could get revenge…when he was already incapacitated and couldn't use his quirk." Now he just wanted to get them angry which was something he was good at. "I fought him and he was a lot scarier than you guys. His quirk was terrifying. He could take you to the brink of death and heal your body good as new. I saw him disassemble and reassemble a person right in front of me. I know I'll have an ending here, once you grow bored or I lose too much blood, but with Overhaul, it would be endless."

Midoriya let his head fall forward, all his energy expended with his little declaration. He knew the sure way to rile the man up was to question his strength, tell him there was someone better. He saw the rage enter the man's eyes before he let himself drift into unconsciousness. His last thoughts on the heroes and if they would find him in time.

* * *

Kurogiri had to hold back Shigaraki from killing the kid outright but the others were also riled up at the mention of Magne's death. Hawks had to admire the kid's guts at that bold declaration. He must know what he was doing.

…maybe this gave him an opening.

Pulling one of his sword feathers from his wing, he approached the unconscious teen, tip posed at his heart. If he had to do it, he would make it fast and as painless as possible.

"I can eliminate him now…if you've changed your mind?"

That froze everyone, turning their eyes to their leader…all except Dabi who had those cold blue crystals turned to him. The fire user didn't think he could do it and he had learned that if he needed to convince anyone of his convictions, it was this man. The others were easy to deceive and it seemed Shigaraki only wanted to destroy. But Dabi…he seemed to have been raised in deceit and half-truths. He was cloaked in suspicion and trust that was rarely given.

He dug the blade in enough to draw blood, drawing wide eyes from the flame user.

"No."

It was so calm that Hawks had trouble believing it came from the same manic he had known for the last few hours. There was a new aura around the man, a new conviction that made Hawks want to end this kid's life right now to spare him whatever hell awaited him at this man's hands.

"He thinks I'll give him a quick death? I'll destroy everything he loves and make sure he's alive to see it. And when he begs for death, I'll give it to him as slowly as possible."

Hawks took a final look at the kid, hoping that no one had seen the small feather he had sent out to the Commission. He could only hope that they found them in time and that whoever this kid cared about could be relocated somewhere safe.

"Welcome to the club, hero."

Hawks wanted to feel some type of victory at finally being accepted into the League but the price was too steep.

* * *

All Might and Aizawa were losing their minds.

The day had started out well enough. Aizawa had gotten Eri dressed and ready for the festival and Mirio had come to collect her. They had plans to meet with Midoriya before Class 1-A performed.

All Might had taken the day off to rest. He was still adjusting to not having his powers and he was dragging his feet by the end of the day.

Uraraka was the one to come up to him asking if Midoriya had stopped by to see Eri this morning. He confirmed that he had not and that was when the unease started.

No one had seen Deku all day.

He was about to contact Hound Dog when he received a text in the teacher's group chat that Hound Dog had caught two villains trying to sneak onto campus.

Trusting Eri with Mirio, Aizawa collected Yamada and took off to investigate.

Since they were getting conflicting reports about who was involved, Nedzu took the initiative to pull up the security feed where the two were caught and the surrounding area.

It was to their devastation that they watched Midoriya be swallowed by a familiar black portal.

Aizawa cursed, feeling once again like a complete failure. He had promised his kids' parents that he would protect them, All Might had given his word to Mrs. Midoriya that they would protect her son.

It was burned into his mind, the frozen image on the screen.

Midoriya, with a look of shock, falling into the portal, his bags the only things left.

To compound the feeling, Aizawa noted that the contents were apples and caramel.

He had gone out to make Eri a treat. And now the League had him and there was no telling if he was even still alive. It was well known amongst them that Shigaraki had a certain hatred of Midoriya if the Mall incident, Hosu, and the knowledge that he was on his kill list was anything to go by.

Nedzu had already contacted All Might who had volunteered to retrieve Mrs. Midoriya. This was his responsibility. He had given his word so he would be the one to face the consequences. He had been at the police station with Tsukauchi so the man volunteered to drive him. They had thought the League would be underground for a longer duration after their conversation with All for One and the lack of recent activity. They had been naive.

Nedzu received an alert from the Hero Commission and took the video call, motioning for Aizawa to stay.

It was with great reluctance that the Commission informed Nedzu of their special operation with an undercover hero. It was decided that society could not recover from this if every effort was not taken to recover this student.

They revealed the location Hawks had been sent to but informed them that it had only been a meeting point. The actual base was somewhere else and they did not have contact with Hawks to confirm that Midoriya was with the League.

"Oi! Where the hell is fucking Deku!?"

Aizawa felt his headache intensify. Of all the people it could've been.

There would be no hiding this from 1-A though. They already suspected something and he didn't want another rescue team going out. He had already lost one kid, he didn't want to lose any more.

"Gather your classmates into the common room at the dorms. I'll make the announcement when everyone is present."

Bakugo knew something was wrong, knew the moment Deku didn't show up for the festival. He would never have broken his promise to that little girl. And then Round Face said no one had seen him since last night, it just gave him a bad feeling. And if he had learned anything, it was to trust his instincts and they were telling him something had happened to Deku.

"No! Tell me where the hell Deku is and what's going on!"

"Just do as I say, Bakugo!"

That quieted the hothead. He knew when to push with his sensei and the man right now was more than his sensei. And all it did was confirm that something had happened to Deku.

Clenching his hands to try and stop the small explosions, Bakugo ran from the room to gather the extras. He would drag them back to the dorms if he had to. The sooner he found out what happened to Deku, the sooner he could do something.

* * *

The car ride was laced with unspoken tension but Tsukauchi knew he had to broach the subject.

"We have to consider the possibility that Shigaraki took Midoriya for One for All. He knew the boy was your successor and he already went after him a handful of times."

He didn't want to hear this, hear how he had painted a target on his boy's back.

"He'll know that One for All cannot be taken. It must be freely given and Young Midoriya would never do such a thing."

He wanted to share his friend's conviction but he had been a police detective for too long. He knew what lengths villains were willing to go to get what they wanted. And Midoriya was just a kid, sixteen but still a kid. They had been extremely lucky with Bakugo that they had only wanted to recruit him and harming him would hurt their argument. But Shigaraki had already shown he had no problem going for the crippling or killing blow with Midoriya. And if they couldn't find him soon, there was no telling what they would do to break the boy down.

Tsukauchi glanced at his phone as it pinged. "The chief is setting up a taskforce. As of right now, the public is not being informed of Midoriya's disappearance. He's called in heroes from all over the country," he had to pause as he read the next line, "Even the Hero Commission is sending a representative!"

Barely any of that registered to Toshinori as they pulled up to the apartment the Midoriya's lived in. It was over six hours now that Midoriya had been missing, that was six hours the League had to do whatever it was they wanted to him. And now he had to do the hardest thing he had ever done: beg for forgiveness from the mother who had entrusted her son to him, who hadn't wanted Izuku to return to UA because of this exact reason. This was the darkest day of not only his career but his life.

* * *

Izuku woke up alone, something that instantly put him on edge as he hadn't actually expected to wake up again at all. He found himself cuffed to the wall in what looked like cuffs heroes used…which made sense if Hawks was on their side. He could've provided them restraints that could keep even him in one place.

Being alone did have one advantage: he could finally analyze his situation and plan his escape. He didn't know how long he had been gone but his classmates had probably alerted Aizawa-sensei by now and, hopefully, they were out looking for him. Now he had to figure out where he was and evaluate what he knew about each member.

They seemed to be in an abandoned warehouse of sorts so, hopefully, that meant they were in a city and not an isolated area.

He knew Shigaraki's quirk was to disintegrate while Kurogiri's was portals. That was the main problem, in the beginning. He couldn't do much because Kurogiri was constantly blocking his attacks. If he wanted to escape, that man needed to be incapacitated, similar to USJ. That was before the introduction of Hawks. He had no chance against the Pro Hero who was not only the youngest to reach the Top 10 but to open his own agency. He was versatile in that not only was he one of the fastest heroes, but he was also one of the best fighters. If he could get past Kurogiri, Hawks would be his next obstacle.

If Hawks wasn't here, that left the other members. He knew Toga's quirk dealt with blood and shifting into people whose blood she took. She was quick as well. She could've taken him out at the Licensing Exam but she didn't.

Based on Dabi's skin, he had a powerful quirk but he wasn't immune to it. If it came to a fight, a prolonged one would be the best option against him. He remembered the flames from Camp and how hot and fast they burned.

The guy in the full body suit was probably the man who copied people. Aizawa-sensei had talked about how the Dabi he had faced had disappeared multiple times.

The lizard man's quirk was easy to note as it was a mutation meaning he most likely had abilities of a lizard and was proficient in swords.

And last, Mr. Compress, the man who took Bakugo so easily. He knew his quirk was to put objects into marbles but that was it. But the man seemed handicapped and didn't use his one arm. That was filed away for later and Midoriya began to plan.

The only way he could escape was by surprise or sneaking out but first, he had to find a way out of these cuffs. He had a new mission now: he had to tell someone that Hawks was a traitor. The people he cared about were in danger!

Focusing on One for All, 20% was not breaking the cuffs. Pulling himself together, he knew he couldn't waste his time trying to accurately filter his quirk. There was no one around and he was going to have trouble moving with his leg as it was.

Instead, he focused One for All into his left hand and RIPPED! The cuffs shattered but so did his wrist and hand.

Holding back a cry of pain, Midoriya took a second to assess his leg before ripping his outer shirt off and tying it around the wound. The blood had slowed but it wasn't closed and the last thing he wanted to do was die of blood loss.

"You won't get far with that leg," a voice spoke up from a few feet away. It was Hawks! "I do have to admire your resilience though. Breaking your own hand to escape but then again, you're used to breaking your bones."

Already, his plan was failing and he hadn't even gotten to the second step!

"A hero must face these situations. A little pain now will be worth it to be free."

He says that now but he doesn't know what Shigaraki has planned for him, doesn't know the events that are already in place.

"I used to think the same thing and I believed that I was making a difference in the world. But I was wrong and the only way to make a difference is to dismantle the hero system. I didn't think it was possible until All Might retired."

Hawks moved closer to the boy, enough to see how pale he had become.

"If you keep resisting, it'll get worse and Shigaraki has no intention of killing you. We are miles from the nearest Hero Agency. Even if you did escape, you wouldn't make it to safety before we caught you." Why couldn't this stubborn boy just be selfish and a normal human being for once!? Can't he see how much worse he is making the situation? He is already battling blood loss and infection and now he has a broken hand. If Shigaraki had caught him trying to escape, he could guarantee that the boy would be in even more pain. "Just tell us how Overhaul made those bullets. We already know they stop quirks but how? You are caught up in a situation you don't fully understand."

"A hero's duty is to butt his head in where it doesn't belong!"

That may be true but Midoriya isn't a hero yet! He shouldn't be here at all!

Hawks moved forward more until he was crouching in front he the green-haired boy, "You don't fully understand the situation. Shigaraki isn't planning on killing you, he knows where your family lives, he knows!"

He could finally see everything click in that head of his; what was at stake now. If the kid could work with him, he might be able to save everyone.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know what's at stake if you don't cooperate. Just tell me how the bullets are made and he won't go after your parents."

He couldn't do that, he couldn't give up Eri but he couldn't let his mother get caught up in all of this. She already worried enough and he had failed her too many times already.

The boy mumbles, something Hawks remembered Tsukuyomi mentioning. He caught a name.

"Who is Eri? Did she help Overhaul?"

At the look Midoriya gave him, Hawks finally understood one thing: he wasn't withholding information out of duty, he was doing it to protect someone. And if the rumors were true about the raid of the yakuza, they had saved a little girl, a little girl who had since disappeared from all systems and reports. And there would only be one reason for that: she was the source of the quirk erasing bullets.

And if the League found out, they wouldn't hesitate in tracking her down and using her like Overhaul. Only the yakuza had a method they lived by, the League of Villains did not and he feared if they ever came into possession of this knowledge.

Detaching a feather, he held it up to Midoriya trying to convey what he couldn't in words with a single gesture alone.

"What are you doin' in here, hero? The boss said not to kill the kid."

He'd sensed Dabi approaching which was why he had changed his tactics. Plastering on a smile, one he knew Dabi always saw right through, he stood from his positioning.

"Just questioning the kid to see if he had learned anything."

He didn't dare glance down to see if Midoriya was playing along but they couldn't find out about his escape attempt. He knew the movement had to have hurt but it was better than the pain that would've followed.

Dabi gave him a suspicious look, flickering between the two, lingering on the horrified look on the kid's face before sighing.

"The boss called a meeting. Apparently, Kurogiri wants to find a weapon or something from their Sensei."

Without a final look at Midoriya, the two left him alone in silence.

For his part, Midoriya sat frozen at the events that just played out. Why did Hawks cover for him? Why didn't he alert Dabi of his attempted escape? Why did he help cover it up by sending a feather to cuff his wrists?

When he was truly alone, the feather detached and he became hyper-aware of it as it began to make motions on his exposed arm. His brain was quick to pick up on the kanji it was forming, rapidly putting them together.

Message sent? Help coming? Patience?

Was Hawks trying to help him?

If that was true, then the man wasn't a traitor but a double-agent and Midoriya had put him in a sticky situation.

He had to trust the Pro-Hero and do what he said for the time being.

* * *

Hawks had barely left the room before he found himself shoved against the wall, Dabi's hand in his face, blue flames alit.

"A fool like Twice may believe your bullshit but I don't trust you. What were you talking to that kid about!?"

They were at a stalemate as Hawks had his feather-sword drawn and held to Dabi's neck.

"This is becoming too familiar of a position, doncha think?" Both refused to back down until Hawks sighed dramatically, lowering his weapon marginally. "I remembered hearing rumors about a person being rescued during the yakuza raid and was questioning if they had anything to do with the quirk bullet."

Dabi didn't lower his hand or diminish his flames. "And did he answer?"

"No. Which means this person is important somehow."

"Can you get the report?

Hawks shook his head negatively, "Most sensitive cases are redacted to protect the victim's identity and safety. If there was someone rescued at the compound, it'll be a miracle to find them if you weren't directly involved in the operation."

Dabi finally lowers his hand and Hawks notes the small burns on his palms yet there was no reaction from Dabi to the pain.

* * *

Gran Torino, who had been tracking the League alongside Tsukauchi, received the call while he was in the field and immediately was on his way. He happened to be the closest one to the suspected base and he knew the danger the boy was in. Toshinori wasn't in the right headspace to deal with this. He still wasn't thinking of Shigaraki as a villain and they needed someone with a level head.

Endeavor had been called in along with Eraserhead and many others who had participated in the Kamino Ward Battle. Since they knew many of the League's quirks, they could coordinate which heroes were the best suit to take them on.

The plan was to surround the compound and once they had the go-ahead, they were to incapacitate Kurogiri, who was the enemy's main escape, and apprehend each member, and rescue Midoriya. All he could hope for was that the boy was still alive and had all his body parts. He had seen the cruelty of Shigaraki and read the reports and he was just praying that the brat was still alive.

The plan went off without a hitch except Kurogiri was not with them. It was a shock to the heroes when the insider they were told of, ended up being the Number Two Hero Hawks but he received word that his mission was over and to apprehend the members.

Endeavor blocked the attack from Dabi who couldn't make up his mind on who to attack. In the end, his long-standing hatred of Endeavor won over and the two battled. It left Hawks to deal with Shigaraki who was beyond pissed at the betrayal.

Eraserhead was there to combat the teleportation quirk that had been used before. If they looked to be escaping, he would erasure that quirk.

Midoriya found himself in strong arms, the fever and pain taking over his senses. He knew there was a battle taking place but he wasn't sure who all was there. He knew he should be more aware but his mind just wouldn't focus. He could barely keep his eyes open and when they were, the world spun.

Shigaraki growled when he saw the boy being taken, wishing he had just killed him when he had the chance.

Hawks dropped down, blocking his vision of the retreating hero.

Hawks was moving fast across the battlefield, sending out his feathers to help his comrades. Already, Spinner and Mr. Compress were in cuffs. Unfortunately, he couldn't help Endeavor as his feathers burnt up if they got too close to his battle with Dabi.

Mirko was fighting against Toga, her speed and strength a perfect match for Toga's evasiveness.

Kamui Woods was fighting off Twice who had made replicas of his comrades. He was keeping the villain at bay from helping his comrades.

* * *

The battle ended with the apprehension of Spinner and Mr. Compress but the others had gotten away, escaping by the same quirk from before. Aizawa had been unable to erase the quirk which was very troubling.

Shigaraki vowed revenge before he disappeared in muck, and Dabi had half-killed himself in his quest to kill Endeavor.

Midoriya was in the safest hospital in Japan where many Pro-Heroes came to be treated in private. He had safety and guard around him 24/7 and his mother had been brought in for protection as well. Recovery Girl had been in to see him but there wasn't much she could do until he got his strength up. So, the doctors operated on his arm and leg. His projected diagnosis was good, they just had to get the infection under control. He had had an open wound for an extended period of time in an unsanitary place. They had him on an IV for fluids and antibiotics. He now sported a new scar on his left hand and a massive scar on his leg. He would need physical therapy before he was released back into hero work. The boy in question knew none of this as he had yet to wake up. He had been asleep for the last 20 hours, not counting his surgery.

* * *

After giving his report to the Commission, Hawks quietly made his way to the hospital where he knew Midoriya was being treated. He thought it only fair to apologize in person for the trouble he had caused the boy in trying to maintain his cover.

Midoriya was lucky to be alive and that kind of bravery deserved to be recognized.

The kid hadn't woken up yet when he came the first time so he went back to help coordinate their moves against the remaining league members. They had them on the run and now was the best time to pursue.

They did receive some good news though. Gran Torino had kept busy tracking Kurogiri and had captured him the next day. They now had three members of the League and would be holding a press conference in hopes of increase morale for heroes and showing villains that the law will find them.

When he visited next, Midoriya was awake.

With a quiet knock, contrary to his standard personality, Hawks waited for his mother's permission to enter.

Inko, noting who was here, excused herself to give him privacy with her son.

Hawks could only hope that the boy didn't hate him, despite doing what he had done so no other hero had to corrupt themselves.

For once, it was someone surprising him as instead of fearful or distrustful eyes, ones filled with admiration froze him in place. And the words that came next wiped away any regrets he had about breaking his cover to save the boy.

"Hawks!? Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

**So sometimes I like to be "that" person and when I don't want to ignore ignorant reviews so I call them out instead. So in less than 12 hours since the original posting, here is a call out to the review sent by Raven Mordrake. I mean that is why people flame right, because they want the attention? So here's your attention:**

**My response to the review: Wow maybe you should actually try writing before commenting on a fic? Jesus it's fanfiction, it's not supposed to match up to canon or did it not register that Hawks never met Izuku before the current intern arc that happens to be months away from when this story is set? I mean, did you hate that part as well because it didn't actually happen in canon either?  
And, okay, so you didn't like that I didn't kill the hero which FYI there would've been a warning about character death so sorry (please note the sarcasm).  
Hell, why don't you stick to the manga since clearly all you want is people to stick to that and you obviously cannot write since you have nothing posted so maybe take your criticism and shove it until you have something to show and can be nitpicked apart for every little detail that is not exactly the same as canon**


End file.
